


Saturday

by Leviarty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, no really it's stupidly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a question, but you have to promise not to get mad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Saturday mornings meant Grace had homework and projects strewn across the kitchen table, leaving no room for Danny or breakfast. But they had an agreement: first came homework, then came fun. There would be no surfing or hiking or building sandcastles until all the homework was done.

“How do you want your eggs?” he asked, glancing at the clock. Steve would be back from his swim any minute now, and Danny knew from experience that he would be hungry.

“Crepes!” she exclaimed, and well, he could hardly argue. Plus it would encourage the easting of fruit.

“Crepes it is,” he said, rummaging through the cupboard for flour.

“Danno?” Grace said, looking up from her math.

“Yes, Monkey?” He briefly looked up from his mixing bowl. “If it’s math, you can call Chin.”

“It’s not math. I have a question, but you have to promise not to get mad.”

Danny set down his whisk and turned his full attention to her. “Is this about a boy?” Oh, god, please don’t be about a boy.

“No!” she exclaimed.

“Is it about a girl?” he asked, though the prospect made him feel only marginally better.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Well, I guess, technically, it is about a boy.”

Danny frowned. “Uh huh. And just what about a boy are we technically talking about?” It was too early in the day for this, too early in his life, for that matter.

“Well, you’ve been to lots of dances, right?” she asked.

Danny felt his stomach drop. Dances? Where they really at the age where dances were happening? Oh god, he didn’t think he could handle this.

He sat down across from her, abandoning the makings of breakfast. “Not too many. It wasn’t really my thing when I was younger.”

“No, I mean, like father-daughter dances. You’ve been to lots. All of them, except the first one after I moved here.”

“And you know how much it pained me to miss that,” he said. It had been before he’d made the move to Hawaii, in the dark time when she was here and he was in Jersey.

“I know, Danno,” she said. “And Step-Stan wasn’t nearly as fun as you would have been.”

“You’re lying,” he said. “I appreciate you sparing my feelings.”

“No, really, he was kind of terrible. I don’t think he knows how to dance at all.”

“Where is this going?” Danny asked.

“You promise not to freak out?”

He crossed his fingers over his heart. “I promise not to freak out, unless it’s totally justifiable.”

Grace rolled her eyes, then sat up a little straighter. “This year I’d like to invite Step-Steve to the father-daughter dance,” she said very quickly, then sped up to justify herself. “It’s just, you’ve been to lots, and he’s never even been one. And next year will be all yours again, promise, and I’m sure I could get both of you in, if you really wanted, but-”

“Slow down, Monkey,” he said, chuckling a little. He stood up, then knelt down beside here. “I’m sure Steve would love to accompany you. I’ll hold it over your head for the rest of your life, and I’ll probably cry myself to sleep for weeks to come-”

“ _Danno_ ,” she said. He could be so dramatic.

He laughed and hugged her. “I promise I’m not offended. I’m glad you want to include Step-Steve.”

“Thank you, Danno,” she said, smiling.

“Alright,” he said, standing up. “You get back to your math, while I make breakfast.”

“Okey dokey.”

Steve appeared a few minutes later, dripping wet as he ran a towel through his hair. “Where’s breakfast?” he asked.

“Hold your horses, its on its way,” Danny said.

“You’re dripping on my homework!” Grace screeched, lunging across the table to protect it. Steve backed away slowly.

“Time to put the homework to the side,” Danny said. “Make room for food.”

Grace carefully stacked all of her books and papers, then moved them to an empty shelf.

“Monkey, didn’t you have something you wanted to ask Steve?” Danny asked, moving a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of juice to the table.

Grace turned to Steve and stood up straight, her hands crossed behind her back. “Would you do me the honor of being my date to the annual father-daughter dance?” she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes as she smiled up at him.

Steve was completely taken by surprise. At first he didn’t know how to react, but one look at Danny, who was wearing the familiar expression that meant “if you break my baby’s heart, I will end you”, settled everything.

“I would love to,” she said, scooping her up into a crushing hug.

“Oh, yuck,” she said, scrunching her face. “You’re getting my shirt wet!”

*

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Steve asked when Grace ran upstairs to change into her rash guard that afternoon.

“What, surfing?” They surfed all the time. Danny hated it, of course, but Grace loved it, so how could he say no.

“No, the dance.”

“If she’d wanted to bring Step-Stan, I’d be livid. But I happen to like you a little more than him, so I’ll be okay. Who can blame her from wanting to show off her superhero Step-Steve?”

“I thought you were super dad.,” Steve said, smirking.

“I am super dad. You’re my superhero sidekick, Super Steve. Your super power is looking really good shirtless and being mostly impervious to explosives.” He planted a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Come on, I could use your super human abilities to wash these dishes.”


End file.
